Sonny With A Chance of random oneshots
by believeindreams-believeinyou
Summary: This is a whole stack of random oneshots... none of them are related unless I say so. Most probably all just fluffy Channy. Those two are ADORACHANNYBUBBLE.  yeah, I invented a new adjective.  Read and Review, please?
1. Just Friends

**A/N- whatup party people? I know, I know. "WHATTHEHELL MITCHIE! YOU HAVEN'T POSTED/UPDATED IN FOREVERRRR! I HATE YOU! GET LOST!" **

**I know you all said that in your minds before you started reading this. **

**I only have one thing to say... **

***starts singing***

**I'M SOOOOOOOOORRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY FOR BREAKING ALL THE PROMISES THAT I WASN'T AROUND TO KEEP-**

**Let's stop that right there. **

**Kso, I'm sorry. **

**I could give y'all a whole bunch of excuses, but I know that doesn't excuse it. **

**I'm sorry. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_[There she goes again_

_The girl I'm in love with_

_But it's cool; we're just friends.]_

"Hey, Chad!"

"Sonny? What're you doing here?" Chad answered, his insides turning into a field of butterflies.

_Sonny Munroe_ -His _Sonshine_- (despite the fact that she wasn't yet aware of this)had just walked into his dressing room.

"What, I can't come over here and watch you make some 'Mackenzie falls magic'?" she said, her tone dripping with enthusiastic sarcasm. "And I thought we were friends!"

"We are."

By the time Chad looked up again, she'd made herself comfortable on his lounge, sitting mere inches away from him.

"Then what's up?" she said, smiling her breathtakingly beautiful smile.

Chad was sure she could hear his heart thumping.

"Nothin'. What about you, Munroe?" he said coolly.

"I have a confession.." she started, looking down.

"and what would that be?" Chad was internally freaking out.

_Did she love him too?_

"I did come here for a reason." She said finally. "Tawni's gone on holidays early, and I know this is probably pushing the boundaries of our friendship, and I don't wanna make it weird but-

"Just spit it out, Sonny."

"I broke up with my boyfriend, and…"

If Chad was internally freaking out before, he was completely and utterly insane now.

"I just…" she started.

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Chad didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around her, and she hugged him back very tightly.

"It's okay, Sonny. He didn't deserve you anyway." He said.

Truth be told, even though Chad was trying to comfort her, he meant every word. Sonny's ex hadn't deserved her. Why? Because he wasn't Chad.

They stayed wrapped up in each other's arms for at least a few hours, and then the speakers blared.

"SO RANDOM CAST TO SET! SONNY MUNROE, ZORA LANCASTER, NICO HARRIS AND GRADY MARSHALL!"

Sonny and Chad broke away.

"I'd better go." Sonny said, sadness colouring her tone as she got up.

"I'll be here… you know, if you wanna talk later." Chad said.

"Thanks Chad. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"Anytime, Munroe. Oh, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you walked all the way over to Mack Falls just to get a hug from CDC."

Sonny smiled at his arrogance.

"Gee, thanks." She said sarcastically, turning on her heel and walking out.

_She's so cute. Stupid cute. _

* * *

_[We walk the halls at school,_

_We know it's casual. _

_But it's cool; we're just... _

_I don't wanna lead you on, _

_No, no,_

_But the truth is I've grown fond.]_

Chad walked down the hallway to the school building slowly, knowing that by the time he got there Sonny would be coming out.

No, he hadn't devised a plan to bump into her. _This time._

The kids of Mackenzie Falls had a school session 15 minutes after So Random's, so Chad had decided to play up his "good student" angle and get there a little early.

Of course, it worked to his advantage, but he wasn't exactly gonna tell anyone else that.

He got to the door just as Sonny came out. Of course, being the cool, calm and collected character that he was, he pretended not to see her.

_Can't look too eager. She is a random. _

"Chad!" She called as he scrolled through the many photos of them together on his phone.

These were, of course, Sonny's idea.

Chad pretended not to hear her.

"Hey, Chad!" She repeated, actually walking up to him.

"Oh, hey Sonny." He said absentmindedly.

_Roses or sunflowers?_

"Why are you standing outside?"

"Mack Falls has school soon. I always get to class early. You know, to get the seat at the back. That one always seems to go fast."

"It really does..." Sonny mused. "Anyway, I'm gonna head off to the commissary."

"I'll walk you." Chad offered, holding out his arm.

"I thought you had to be in school?"

"It doesn't take that long to walk to the commissary."

"Well, as long as you're sure." Sonny said, linking her arm with his.

* * *

[_Everyone knows it's meant to be, _

_Falling in love, just you and me. _

'_til the end of time, _

'_til I'm on your mind, _

_It'll happen._

_I've been making lots of plans, _

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden. _

_I just keep on dreaming, _

_But it's cool 'cause we're just friends.]_

"You know what's weird?" Tawni asked Sonny as they sat at the commissary.

Of course Chad wasn't deliberately listening or anything… he'd just gotten bored of Portlyn's very tiring conversation about nail polishes and fished around for some good eavesdropping material.

"What?" Sonny answered, eating a spoonful of her fro-yo.

It seemed like Sonny knew Chad was watching and was trying her very best to be seductive, because Chad nearly died when her tongue lingered on the spoon, skilfully cleaning off all of the chocolate sauce.

"You and Chad being friends." Tawni concluded, taking a bite of her non-dairy fro-yo, not looking nearly as attractive as Sonny while doing so.

"Why is that weird?" Sonny argued, putting down her spoon.

Her eyebrows creased that little bit, like always when she gets angry.

"It's not a bad weird, Sonny. Don't get me wrong, we're all glad the feud is over. But everyone always thought you and Chad would be… something _more._"

"What?" Sonny nearly choked on the yogurt she'd eaten as Tawni was explaining.

"Yep. We had a bet."

"Oh, that's really nice, Tawni. I thought you were supposed to be my best friend? And yet you, and all my other friends, are making bets about me and Chad Dylan Cooper dating!"

"Calm down, Sonny. We didn't mean it in an offensive way."

"At least tell me the bet is off?"

"It is. We can all see that you and Chad are _just friends."_

* * *

_[Small talk on IM, _

_Just one word sentences, _

_But it's cool; we're just friends. _

_If I had my way, we'd talk and talk all day]_

[A/N: This part is going to be in "IM's".. It might get a little confusing.]

{GreatestActor has just signed in}

{LivinTheDream has just signed in}

GreatestActor: hi.

LivinTheDream: Hey.

GreatestActor: Whatup?

LivinTheDream: not much… you?

GreatestActor: nothing much.

LivinTheDream: cool.

GreatestActor: Yep.

LivinTheDream: G2G, bye.

GreatestActor: bye.

{LivinTheDream has signed out}

* * *

[_Everyone knows it's meant to be, _

_Falling in love, just you and me. _

'_til the end of time, _

'_til I'm on her mind, _

_It'll happen._

_I've been making lots of plans, _

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden. _

_I just keep on dreaming, _

_But it's cool 'cause we're just friends.]_

Chad looked over the house one more time as he signed the contract.

Yes, 21 year old Chad Dylan Cooper was buying his own house.

The catch?

The house was perfect for a Miss Sonny Munroe, whom Chad was still "Just friends" with.

The white picket fence, sunflower and rose gardens all just screamed out Sonny Munroe, which is a major part of why Chad bought it.

He wanted to be reminded of her.

* * *

_[Thinking about how we're gonna say our vows…_

_It's cool; we're just friends. _

_She walks down the aisle, _

_I see all my friends smile, _

'_cause now we're more than friends.]_

Alison "Sonny" Munroe walked down the aisle, following her bridesmaids.

The faces of friends and family of the bride and groom all lit up with the biggest smiles as she approached the altar.

The groom took in her breathtaking features, and the long white dress that just flowed all the way to her feet.

She looked beautiful.

_As always._

"Chad Dylan Cooper, do you take Alison Munroe to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Alison Munroe, do you take Chad Dylan Cooper to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present you all with the new Mr and Mrs Cooper! You may kiss the bride."

* * *

_[Everyone knows it's meant to be, _

_Falling in love, just you and me. _

'_til the end of time, _

'_til I'm on your mind, _

_It'll happen._

_we've been making lots of plans, _

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden. _

_I just keep on dreaming,_

_Just keep on thinking _

_Of the way we used to be just friends.]_

Sonny waddled out to the front porch as fast as she could go. However, it wasn't very fast nowadays, seeing as how she was 8 months pregnant.

Chad was sitting in the old loveseat, too overcome by his thoughts to even notice Sonny sitting next to him.

It wasn't until she rested her head against his shoulder and tucked her feet up on the chair that he became aware of her presence.

"Hey, Sonn." He said, wrapping both arms around her. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was... And then I woke up." She said. "What were you doing out here?"

"I was thinking."

"About?"

Chad let one of his hands fall to her stomach, rubbing her seemingly giant baby bump through the soft cotton of her t-shirt.

"Nothing."

"Aw, c'mon! You have to tell me!" She said, wriggling out of his grasp.

"It's not very interesting."

"I still want to know! Tell me!" She whined.

"Why should I?"

"Because you love me!"

"Do I Sonny? Do I really?"

"Well I really hope so! Otherwise I'm like this," she gestured to her belly, "for no reason!"

"I was kidding, Sonshine. You know I love you."

"Do you, Chad? Do you REALLY?" Sonny said, her dramatic side taking over.

"Yes, I do."

"Then tell me what you were thinking!"

"Fine! I was thinking… about how we used to be just friends."

"Aww…"

Sonny sat on his lap and kissed him.

When she broke away, Chad grinned.

"If I had've known I was gonna get that kind of reaction, I would've told you earlier."

Sonny grinned back at him.

"I really love you, Chad." She said, snuggling into his arms and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

Chad took her hand, and wrapped his other arm around her.

"I really love you too, Sonny."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to see how much." She said.

"Don't be sorry, Sonny. I had a lot of fun being friends with you."

"I'm glad I did realise, though. Now we have a whole lifetime of being _more than friends_."

* * *

**A/N- Alas, it had to end. *starts singing* flames to dust, lovers to friends.. why do all good things come to an end?**

**Okay, I'm good now. **

**So what did you think?**

**You should click that green button right below this and tell me... **

**I love you guys.**


	2. In Another Life

**A/N- whatup party people? heh heh heh. I'm baaaaack again... **

**Have fun with reading this, and like, you can review if you want. It makes me type faster. **

**Also, thankyou to the people who reviewed my last chapter. cocosunshine23 & ZoraChannyTwilight4ever.. You guys are why I do this. :)**

* * *

_[I have known you my whole life  
When you were ten, you said you'd make me your wife]_

"Hey Sonny!" Chad said, beaming at her.

"Hey Chad! How was school?"

"School wasn't any fun without you… Wanna go and play?"

"I can't play… Mommy said I'm too sick."

"Son-ny!" Chad whined.

"We can play inside." Sonny amended, her eyes glittering.

"Okay!"

Chad and Sonny played with her puzzles and games for hours.

They were playing monopoly, and Sonny was about to buy a house.

"You know; you shouldn't be the one buying the house." Chad stated, taking it from her hand.

"Why not? Give it back!"

"I should be the one buying the house!"

"Why?"

"'Cause that's what people do when they get married!"

"We're not married, Chad!" she argued, continuing to reach for the piece.

"We will be!" Chad said, pulling it further away from her.

"What?" Sonny asked, her eyes widening.

"When we get older, I'm gonna marry you."

"Oh. Why?" Sonny asked, pulling her hand back and folding both in her lap nervously.

"'Cause… I don't know!"

"My mommy says that people only get married when they're in love."

"Well then I guess we're in love!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good."

"Good!"

"Are we good?"

"Oh, we're SO good Sonny."

And with that, they went back to puzzles.

* * *

_[Eight years later you won me over  
Just as I took the world on my shoulders]_

"Sonny... I don't know how to tell you this.. Thing. That's been eating away inside of me." Chad said to Sonny one day when the were walking home.

"Just spit it out, C. I'm sure I'll understand. I mean, we are best friends."

"Sonn, I... I think I love you."

"of course you do. I love you too, you're my best Fri-"

"Not like that. Like, LOVE love. Married people love."

"oh. Wow."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you.."

"No, Chad, I'm not-"

"Save it Sonny." Chad said, walking faster to get away from her.

He felt his eyes stinging, and then slender fingers wrapped around his arm. He wrenched around quickly, to come face to face with Sonny.

She suddenly pressed her lips against his.

Chad pulled away, shocked.

"What?" he asked.

"I've been having the same feelings." she said simply.

Chad smiled at her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they kept walking.

"This means what I think it means, right?" Sonny asked.

"Yes. We're dating. Feel free to squeal, Sonn."

"I was SO not gonna squeal."

"Sure you weren't."

"Yeah you were. You know it."

Sonny poked her tongue at him and sped up, shaking out of his grasp.

"Real mature Munroe!" he called.

"What's that, Chad? I heard 'Munroe is the greatest actor of our generation'.." she called back, biting her lip.

_She was in for it now. _

"You didn't!"

"Oh, I believe I did." Sonny giggled, and she saw Chad running after her.

"So Random will welcome its newest cast member, Sonny Munroe." The TV blared.

Chad looked down.

"What's wrong, honey?" His mother asked.

"I'm gonna lose her, Mom. We're gonna have to pretend we hate each other. I don't want to lose her."

"Don't worry Chad; if it's meant to be it'll work out."

…

"Chad, I don't think we should be dating… We're rivals! I don't want this affecting my acting."

"Oh. Okay, Sonny."

Sonny ran into his arms, and he hugged her.

"I love you, Chaddykins. That's never gonna change."

"I love you too, Babygirl."

* * *

[I got used to living without you  
Endless phone calls and dreaming about you

Sonny screamed and sat up in her bed. She put her hand to her forehead and wiped away the sweat from her latest nightmare.

Of course, it was about Chad.

Not a night went by where she didn't dream about him, and not a day went by where she didn't regret her decision.

MOO!

Sonny fumbled for her phone and picked it up, drying her eyes from her memories of Chad.

"Heeey Sonnaay!" the voice on the other end of the line called cheerfully.

One word.

Chad.

"What do you want, Chad?" she asked.

"Can't I call you anymore, Sonn? I mean, I know we're rivals now, but..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I guess this rivallry is just getting to me... What's up?"

"Not much... I just... wanted to hear your voice."

"I miss you."

"open your window."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!"

Sonny walked to her window and shoved it open, and suddenly Chad was before her.

"What are you doing here?"

Suddenly Chad's lips were pressed against hers. She welcomed the warmth and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They broke apart when the need for oxygen arose.

"Chad?" Sonny asked. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know. What do you want it to mean?"

"Honestly? I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But in reality? Chad, we're rivals. We couldn't be together even if we wanted to."

Chad wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Don't be sorry. There's nothing we can do. It's just not meant to be."

Chad kissed her once more.

"Rivals?" he asked when he pulled away.

Sonny sighed. "Rivals." she confirmed.

* * *

_[Always said that you were my m__eant t__o be _

_But I guess I was in love with your memory]_

"hey randoms. Get sick of pretending you're actors yet?"

The cast of So Random rolled their eyes.

"get lost, Chad." Tawni spat, her voice full of venom.

"Whatever." Chad spat back, glaring at Sonny. "peace out, suckaaas!"

And with that, he turned and walked away.

Sonny confronted him later that afternoon when they were alone.

She pulled his arm and dragged him into an empty set.

"what the hell was that, Chad?" she glowered.

"what was WHAT, Munroe?"

"At lunch!"

"That was me telling the truth." he said, looking bored.

"What happened to you?"

Sonny felt the familiar stinging in her eyes, and knew she was about to cry.

"Nothing." he said.

"You know what, Cooper? You're a jerk." Sonny said, turning on her heel and getting as far away from him as possible.

* * *

_[You __know I love you, I really do  
But I can't fight anymore for you  
And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again  
Sometime, in another life__]_

Sonny watched as Chad broke up with another girl over the phone.

Where had he gone wrong? Why was he suddenly such a jerk? Why didn't he love her anymore?

This was getting ridiculous.

"I can't fight for him anymore." she said, turning back around to her oblivious cast, who were discussing Grady's cheese pants yet again.

* * *

_[__I know I said that I would keep my word  
I wished that I could save you from the hurt  
But things will never go back to how we were  
I'm sorry I can't be your world__]_

"Sonny!"

"What now, jerk?" Sonny spat, recognising the voice as Chad's.

"Look, Sonny. I'm sorry." He said, stopping in front of her and catching his breath.

"You should be."

"I swear, the fame just got to me. I didn't mean any of it. I love you Sonshine."

"You can apologize all you want, Chad, but it's over. I can't unhear the words you used to break my heart. I'm sorry I can't be the pretty, blonde, girl that you need."

"But Sonny, you're my world."

"No. Don't do that. I USED to be your world, but now that consists of parties, jerks, winning awards and fake blondes. Chad, that's not a place I want to be. Please just do us both a favour and leave."

Chad left, astonished at her words, and she immediately burst into tears.

...

Sonny sat in Chad's room.

She was clearing out the last of her stuff.

She hastily shoved things in the box.

Something shiny caught her eye, and she lifted her head slowly.

Chad had a picture of her, sitting alone in the comissary, hanging on his dashboard. This picture was huge, and was surrounded by a few pictures she'd talked him into taking when they were growing up, and even some from when they were dating.

But the thing that tore Sonny's heart the most was that he's carved the words "you've lost her forever", "you broke your own heart by breaking hers" and "you shouldn't be allowed to live" into the wall around the board.

She walked to the board.

Her fingers lightly skimmed the smiling faces in the pictures.

She picked up a pen and wrote a note on a fresh sheet of paper.

"Chad,

You haven't broken my heart. I broke it myself.

You DO deserve to live.

You know I love you, I _really_ do. But I can't put up this constant fight... you don't deserve to be held onto, and I don't deserve to feel like I have to. I'm sorry. Who knows, maybe we'll be together again... even if it's in another life.

Love, Sonny."

She pinned it up on the board, packed up the rest of her stuff and walked out of his life for good.

* * *

**A/N- am I the only one who felt depressed after that? Like, this is my first ever Channy fanfiction that doesn't have a happy ending. :\ I don't like it... I want happy Channy! *pouts* HAHAHA. **

**I shall now be writing more, most likely to songs... (I love songfics.)**

**If you liked it, review! If you didn't mind it, review! If you hated it, review!**

**xD**

**, Mitchiee.**


	3. Two Is Better Than One

**Ohai there fanfictiony peoples. Yeah, it's me again. **

**So, I realized some stuff. 1: people don't like unhappy endings. 2: people actually tell the truth to me now (thank god!) 3: I haven't been crediting the songs or putting disclaimers. **

**In this chapter, this one right here, I am going to fix alllllll my problems. So here we go. **

**Chapter 1 song: Just Friends - The Jonas Brothers. **

**Chapter 2 song: In Another Life - The Veronicas. **

**& this chapter, shall be to Two Is Better Than One - Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift. **

**DISCLAIMER: **

_**Mitchie: heheheheh. I own Sonny With A Chance, and Demi Lovato is my best friend, and I'm the mastermind of Disney! *evil moment***_

_**Disney exec: Uhm... no you don't.**_

**_Mitchie: Yes I do..._**

**_Disney exec: No, you don't. Who are you anyway? And how did you get onto the set of SWAC?_**

**_Mitchie: *runs away* YOU'LL NEVERRRRRRR CATCH MEEEEE ALIIIIIIVEEEEEEEEEE!_**

**_Basically, I do not own Sonny With A Chance. Or Disney. And Demi Lovato isn't my best friend. *bursts into tears* Are you HAPPY now?_**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**_[I remember what you wore on that first day_

* * *

_You came into my life, and I thought _

"_Hey, you know, this could be something."]_

"Excuse me Miss, when you're done with that I'm gonna need an extra large chocolate."

"Oh, I don't work here.."

"Huh."

"Ohmygosh! I know you!"

Chad looked up for the first time, and into the beautifully chocolate eyes of… Madge.

_Chad, man. You're CDC, greatest actor of your generation… you don't fall for people who dress up as waitresses. _

"You're! You're!"

Chad walked to the poster of Mackenzie Falls, playing it cool.

"Him?" He asked, pointing to the poster.

The girl nodded fervently.

"Chad Dylan Cooper."

_Obviously a fan._

"You're Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls!" she practically shouted.

"And apparently you're Madge."

"Yes! No… No. Madge is my waitress character." She said, completely making a fool of herself.

Chad couldn't help but think it was cute. _Stupid cute._

"And all of this belongs to Madge too." She said, lifting her fat suit slightly. "Hi, I'm Sonny."

She held out her hand.

Chad remembered the first rule of being famous; don't let them get a grip on you. If they do, there's not a chance in hell they'll let go.

"Sonny. That's a nice name." he said, scribbling a signature down on a picture of himself that he just so happened to have.

_It was Sonny's lucky day._

"Oh, thank you. You know when I was younger, I didn't really like it, but now it kinda suits me. I mean I have this one friend, and her name is-

"There you go." Chad said, handing her the picture to shut her up.

_Sonny could talk under water with a mouth full of rocks._

He slowly slid the tray of fro-yo towards him.

"See you later," he gave her his signature wink before turning and walking away.

"'kay…" she said.

* * *

[_'Cause everything you do and words you say, _

_You know it all takes my breath away, _

_And now I'm left with nothing. ]_

"Hey Chad!" Sonny said,

"Munroe," He greeted, walking past her.

"Chad!" Sonny called, running after him when she realized he wasn't stopping.

Chad spun on his heel to face her, and nearly sent her flying.

"Whoa!" She said.

"Sorry!" Chad amended, grabbing her arm to steady her.

"Thanks Chad.."

"What is it, Munroe? I'm late for filming."

"Oh." Sonny said, looking down. "Never mind then."

"Sonny…"

"No, it's okay. You're late. Don't let me stop you." She said, turning away.

Chad grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"It's okay, I can turn up a little late." He said.

Sonny's frown instantly turned into the breathtaking smile Chad had grown so accustomed to.

* * *

_[So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you. _

_And maybe two, is better than one. _

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone. _

_And I'm thinking two is better than one. ]_

"Chad, what is wrong with you today?" Portlyn snapped, watching Chad fling his seventh cup of coffee across the room.

"nothing!"

But Chad new that was a lie. He also knew what was wrong with him: Tawni had taken Sonny on a shopping trip for the whole day, so he wouldn't see her again until the weekend was over and they were back at work. As much as Chad hated to admit it, seeing Sonny brought a..happiness to his days.

* * *

_[I remember every look upon your face]_

Sonny watched as Chad told his cast a story.

Apparently, he'd gotten very into this story as he'd begun to pull faces… the many faces that made Sonny smile.

She grinned a giant grin, and went back to eating her fro-yo.

Little did she know, Chad's story was about _her._

* * *

_[The way you roll your eyes, ]_

"Chad… why do you have _two_ copies of every single picture of yourself?" Sonny asked, looking through his "Chad-tastic photo album".

"Because, Sonny… two is _better _than one." He answered.

Sonny rolled her eyes.

* * *

_[The way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing.]_

Sonny and Chad were standing in the hallway, laughing as if they were both insane.

"….and then Tawni fell over, and I _died_!" Sonny finished, smiling.

Chad clutched his stomach, gasping and laughing at the same time.

"Can't… breathe." He complained, still in hysterics.

This sent Sonny into another round of laughter. Laughter which made Chad laugh harder.

Eventually they were both on the ground, leaning against the wall and clutching their stomachs.

"That…. Was the funniest story I've ever heard." Chad said, sliding closer to Sonny.

"I know! It would've been funnier if you were there… I had to come straight away to tell you."

They grinned at each other, and Sonny rested her chin on Chad's shoulder. _Centimetres away from his face._

"I'm glad we're friends." Chad said.

"Me too."

There was a moment of completely non-awkward silence, and then Chad moved forward that few centimetres and their lips touched.

Of course, it had been a complete accident. He was trying to sit up again, and stop himself from sliding down the wall any further.

Which is why he was shocked when Sonny started kissing him. Of course, he wasn't about to stop if she didn't want to.

They broke away eventually, and were hit with the fact that they'd just kissed.

_Rivals._

"Did we just…" Sonny said, seeming dazed.

"Sorry!" Chad apologized, standing up.

He helped Sonny to her feet.

"Don't… No… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" Sonny trailed off, racking her brain for a logical reason as to why she'd just kissed Chad Dylan Cooper back. More so, why he'd kissed her in the first place.

"Can we just… pretend it didn't happen? I don't want things to be awkward."

"Sure."

"Well… I'll see you later Sonny."

"Yeah… bye Chad."

They both turned and walked away, but all either could think about after that was the other.

* * *

_['cause when I close my eyes and drift away, _

_I think of you and everything's okay, _

_I'm finally now believing.]_

"Sonny… sweetie… I don't know how to tell you this…" Connie said, sitting her daughter down.

"Just tell me, Mom. I'm sure it's not as bad as you're making it out to be."

"Your grandma's in a coma. The doctors aren't sure she's ever gonna wake up again."

Sonny froze.

"It's okay if you wanna take some time to process this…"

Sonny got up, in a daze, and went to her room. She shut the door behind her and turned her music up as loud as it could go.

Yes, she knew it'd probably damage her ear drums, but right now it numbed her brain.

She sat down on her bed, and shut her eyes tight.

_Think of something else. Think of something else._

She thought of the last thing she remembered… Chad Dylan Cooper's face.

* * *

_[So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you. _

_And maybe two, is better than one. _

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone. _

_And I'm thinking two is better than one.]_

"Cooper," Sonny greeted Chad as they passed in the halls.

Chad noticed she was carrying a few suitcases.

"Munroe. What's with the bags?"

"I… I didn't want to have to explain this to anyone."

"You can tell me, Sonny."

Sonny nodded and put her bags down.

"I'm going back to Wisconsin for a while."

"What? Why?"

"My grandmother… she's in a coma. No-one knows if she's ever gonna wake up." She said.

Chad saw the sadness flicker in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her.

Sonny welcomed his embrace as tears started to flow down her cheeks.

A first. She'd never cried in front of anyone else before.

Chad heard her cry, and suddenly he knew; there was no going back.

* * *

_[I remember what you wore on that first day, _

_You came in my life and I thought _

"_Hey,"_

_Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you. _

_And maybe two, is better than one. _

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone. _

_And I'm thinking two is better than one.]_

Chad was a mess.

No, not _that_ kind of mess. He was an emotional mess.

No-one had heard from Sonshi- Sonny for over a month.

"Look Chad… I don't know what to tell you. It's like she's disappeared. Maybe you should just move on." Tawni said, when Chad asked her for the fifth time that morning.

And then he was on a plane.

Sonny was sitting on the porch of her old house, wearing all black. She'd just come back from the funeral. And yet, even with all those crying people around her, and the loss of her grandmother over her, her eyes had refused to cry one single tear.

She clutched at the locket around her neck, filled with pictures of her friends back at Hollywood.

Her mind was filled with memories.

_Tawni, and her in-control diva-ness. _

_Zora, and her zany ideas and practical jokes. _

_Grady, and his slight obsession with cheese. _

_Nico, and his obsession with girls. _

_Marshall, and his nervousness about nothing. _

_Chad… and this kiss that she was supposed to forget. _

Her mind lingered on Chad.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," She permitted herself to say it out loud, even though it shattered her heart.

"Yes?" a voice rang out, so familiar and comforting… Chad?

"Chad?" She asked, looking up.

"You called?" he said, smiling and winking his signature wink.

Sonny didn't hesitate in throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms around him so tightly that he probably couldn't breathe.

He quickly reciprocated.

"I missed you… _so_ much." She whispered.

"I realised something." Chad said.

Sonny pulled back, her eyebrows furrowing.

"What?" She asked.

"I know we're just friends… but Sonny, I can't live without you."

Sonny stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

Chad bent his head and captured her lips, kissing softly.

When they pulled away, Sonny hugged him again.

"Two is better than one." She whispered into his ear.

* * *

_[So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you. _

_And maybe two, is better than one. _

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_But I've figured out when all is said and done, _

_Two is better than one. ]_

"Sonny…" Tawni trailed off, looking down at Sonny's hand that was splayed out on the table. "You're so young. You have so much time to decide what you want to do with your life… why rush into this?"

"I'm not rushing into this, Tawn. It may seem like it, since I'm only nineteen, but we've been dating for two years."

"My parents dated for nine years before they got married." Zora chimed in.

"Yeah." Nico and Grady chimed in.

"Look… I know this seems rushed. But if I know _exactly_ where my life is going, why not start living it early? I mean, you only get one shot."

"I suppose it is up to you… as long as you know what you're doing."

"Definitely." Sonny said.

"Then CONGRATULATIONS!" Tawni screamed, throwing her hands up.

The rest of them cheered, and they all started laughing.

Chad walked in as they were laughing, holding his face.

"At least you guys took it better than my cast mates." He said, plonking himself down on the chair beside Sonny.

"What happened?" Sonny asked, a smile tugging on her lips.

Chad didn't answer, he simply removed his hand from his face to reveal a big, _red_, hand mark.

They all cracked up into laughter so contagious that Chad had to join in.

"Who did that?"

"Chloe."

Sonny got up and got an ice pack, and pressed it against his cheek.

"Why did she slap you?" Sonny asked, perplexed.

"Apparently, she'd managed to convince herself that she was going to marry me."

Tawni laughed again.

"I always thought she was delusional. Straight from when she said I wasn't pretty."

"Well now we know it's true." Chad said.

Zora turned to him and looked very serious.

"look, Chad… I'm an expert in revenge. Wanna get some?" she said.

"No… I'm good. But thanks Zora."

"I'll be in my vent if you need me." She said, turning and running away.

Eventually they all dispersed, leaving Sonny sitting on the lounge holding an ice pack to Chad's face.

"Sooooonnnnyyyyyyy…" Chad whined.

"What?"

"It huuuuuurrttsssss." He said, pouting.

"I know… but there's nothing we can do about that." She said, putting her hand in his. "Hey, here's an idea… next time you announce your engagement to someone on the rival show, try to stay out of slapping distance."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

She lifted the ice pack off, surveying the mark on his face.

"Chad..." she said, looking in his eyes.

"What? How bad is it? Do I need surgery?"

"It's not _that_ bad, drama queen." She said, rolling her eyes. "but I think it's going to bruise."

"WHAT? NO!" He said, snatching the ice pack and putting it back on.

"If you keep the ice pack on too long, you'll end up with frostbite on your face."

He slowly moved it away.

"Do I look hideous?"

"You always look hideous." Sonny joked. "But I love you anyway."

"Why am I marrying you?"

"Because you love me."

"Do I, Sonny?"

"I sure hope so."

Chad pushed her back into the lounge, and kissed her neck.

"Chaaaaad… What _are_ you doing?" she said, stifling giggles.

Suddenly Chad bit down, leaving a hickey.

"CHAD!"

She pushed him up, and he grinned.

"Looks like we're both marked now." He said.

"At least mine's not on my face." Sonny said, poking her tongue out.

"Oh, I can fix that." He said, pushing her back down again and capturing her lips.

The radio had been playing in the background for some time, without anyone noticing.

"_Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you.."_

"Hey!" Sonny said, sitting upright.

"What?"

"Listen to the radio." She said.

They stared at each other as the music filled their ears, grins stretching across both faces.

"_there's so much time, to figure out the rest of our lives, but you've already got me coming undone… and I'm thinking two is better than one."_

"I think we just found ourselves a wedding song." Chad said, wrapping his arms around Sonny and pulling her close.

Sonny grinned at him and snuggled into his chest.

They both listened to the entire song in silence…

_"Two is better than one."_

* * *

**A/N- eeehh.. I don't really like the ending.. but at least it's happy. **

**Oh, and can I get a show of hands from people who LOVE non-awkward silences? *raises hand* **

***awkward silence***

**moving on! **

**So yeah... Review and stuff? **

**Oh, and thankyou to everyone who reviewed/favourited/subscribed to this story... y'all are fo' shizzle some of the coolest people on the internet. :)**

**aaaanywhoo. I'll leave you to that. **

**And don't forget- (*starts singing* did you forget, that I was even alive? Did you forget everything we ever had? Did you forget, did you forget about me?)**

**ohwait... now I've forgotten what you weren't supposed to forget (like, serious. I'm not trying to make a joke or anything, I've seriously forgotten).**

**O.o**

**anyways. **

**Review?**

**kbai.**


	4. Skin

Skin.

_A/N- Based on the song Skin by Rascal Flatts. _

_Oh, and I don't own SWAC or any songs by Rascal Flatts. _

* * *

"Sonny?"

"Sonny."

"Sonny!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" I apologized, noticing that they'd been trying to get my attention for some time.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" my mother asked; worry coating her tone as she put her arms around me.

"Oh… yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure? I know this is a lot to take in."

"I'm a fighter, Mom. I can take this." I lied. Inside, I was dying of fear.

* * *

Word of my diagnosis travelled around the studio fast, and soon everyone was my friend. Even the stuck-up cast of Mackenzie Falls tried their very best to be nice to me.

Tawni was escorting me to the commissary when none other than Chad Dylan Cooper tapped on my shoulder.

"Hi Chad," I offered feebly. "How are things?"

"Can we talk?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"I thought that's what we were doing…"

"No, like… in _private_."

I looked at Tawni.

"Sure," she said, "but if I hear of you being mean to her, I won't hesitate to cut off those golden locks of yours, Pooper."

Chad nodded silently and linked his arm with mine.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't I tell you what?"

He stopped walking and stood in front of me, staring.

"Oh. The cancer."

"Yeah. The cancer."

"I figured you'd hear it from everyone else."

"Maybe I wanted to hear it from you. Did you think about that?"

"No, I didn't…"

"Well I did. I wanted to hear it from you, not Portlyn."

"I'm sorry."

Suddenly I was pressed against his chest, with his arms around me.

He was _hugging_ me? Wow.

"No, Sonny, _I'm _sorry. I know how hard this must be." He whispered into my hair.

He let go and took my hand, rubbing it and squeezing it as we walked further into halls of the commissary that no-one dared enter before.

"It's harder with everyone treating me like a child." I admitted. "I mean, I'm still a person. I'm just a little sick. But I'll get better."

Chad nodded silently. This whole "caring" thing was new to him. I can't imagine what was going on in his head.

"Can you do something for me, Chad?"

"Depends what it is."

"Don't look at me all sympathetically. I get it from everyone else; I don't need it from you too."

"Sure."

* * *

Things were as good as they could be, considering. I'd started getting chemotherapy, and I knew it was only a matter of time before my hair started falling out.

I didn't expect it to be this soon.

"MOM!" I screamed, moving as far as I could from the incriminating evidence.

"What? Are you okay, sweetie?" she said as she rushed in, wrapping her arms around me.

I pointed to the pillow that now showcased that my hair had started to fall out.

"Oh, honey." She said, giving me a giant hug.

I started to cry.

She pulled back and wiped my cheeks.

"It's okay, baby. No-one is gonna care. You can always wear bandannas."

"But, by the time the _Condor Ball_ comes up, I'll have no hair at all! Who's gonna want to dance with a bald girl?"

"Whoever wants to dance with you shouldn't care about what you look like, anyway. It's what's inside that counts."

"Boys don't care about that!" I shouted, completely terrified.

* * *

"Hey, Sonny." Chad said, walking into their dressing room.

He came around to visit me a LOT lately.

"Chad!" I said, bounding up to him and practically knocking him over in a rush to get into his arms.

He chuckled, but held me anyway.

Then he noticed I was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, pulling back so he could look at me.

I simply pointed to the bandanna I was wearing.

"Don't you like bandannas?"

"I'm losing my hair!" I practically screamed.

"Oh. Oh, god. I'm sorry, Sonny."

He pulled me back into his arms, letting me cry into his shirt.

"I'm gonna be hideous! No-one wants to take me to the _Condor Ball!_"

"I don't believe that you could _ever_ be hideous, Sonn. And screw anyone who thinks you are. I'll be your date to the ball."

"Don't ruin your night just because of me. I'm sure you have six hundred girls lined up for a chance to dance with you."

He leaned down to my ear.

"None of them are as beautiful as you." He whispered.

* * *

"_Are you sure you're still alright to go to the dance, Sonny? I mean, we could always just hang out at your house." Chad asked over the phone. _

Just 2 hours until the annual _Condor Ball_.

"What, and have _Chad Dylan Cooper_ miss the dancing? Never!" I answered sarcastically.

"Alright then. See you at 6."

I tossed my phone to the side and got up, walking to my mirror.

I sighed at my reflection.

_Pale, sick-looking, too skinny, and bald. _

* * *

My mother answered the door to a tuxedo-clad Chad at 6pm exactly, calling for me to come out of my room.

"I'm not going!" I called back.

"She's suddenly decided not to go." My mother sighed.

"Don't worry Ms Munroe, I'll talk to her."

I heard my door open and shut softly.

"Hey, Sonny."

"Go away. I'm not going."

"This isn't fair, you know." He said, kneeling down in front of me.

"I told you to go with one of the other girls-

"I didn't mean it wasn't fair on _me. _I meant it's not fair on all those people who don't get to see you light up the room."

"They should consider themselves lucky."

"Why can't you see? It's so frustrating!"

I sat up, and he sat next to me.

"Even without any hair, and looking as pale and skinny as you do, you're still the most beautiful girl at condor studios."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

I stared at him.

"Well, you'd better take that hat off if we're going to the dance." I whispered, pulling at his beanie.

I gasped when it revealed just _skin_.

"What happened?" I asked, concerned, as I touched his bare head.

"I shaved my head."

"_Why?_"

"You're not going to be the only bald one at the dance, Sonny."

"You… you got rid of your famous Chad Dylan Cooper hair, for _me_?"

He nodded.

"But I'm not worth it!"

"You're blind, Sonny. I swear it."

"What do you mean?"

He bent forward and kissed my lips lightly, before pulling back and smirking at me.

My brain couldn't think of any words to say. I was afraid.

"I _love_ you." He whispered.

We walked out of the room hand-in-hand, leaving my wig behind.

"Sonny, you're not wearing your wig?" My mother asked.

"I don't think she'll need it." Chad said.

My mother looked at him, then realized.

"What happened to your hair, Chad?"

"I shaved it off. I didn't want Sonny to be the only bald one at the dance."

She stared at the two of us.

I smiled at her.

"Okay, well, let's take a picture of the two of you! This is going _straight_ to our family in Wisconsin!"

She took multiple pictures, and then sent us out the door.

Everyone stared at Chad when we got to the dance. I was glad they weren't staring at me, but I felt sorry for him.

"You shouldn't have shaved your hair, Chad. Everyone's looking at you. You'll be all over the news."

"It was _totally_ worth it."

And then he took my hand.

We started swaying to the music, letting the entire world drip away. It was just me and him, completely in love, dancing as if nothing else mattered.

For once, I wasn't afraid of what would happen next.

I was living in the moment, enjoying things while they lasted.

* * *

**A/N- LALALALA, how'd you like it?**

**Don't worry, I have information from an inside source that says Sonny survives, lives a happy life with Chad, has 3 kids and dies of old age. NO MORE CANCERR. **

**Oh, I'd like to dedicate this to everyone suffering, or have suffered, cancer. It's serious, and I feel for you guys. 3 Don't forget you're beautiful, no matter what it does to you. **

**OKAYYY. **

**I have something awesome for you guize. **

**A SONGG!**

**It's a parody of "Round and Round" by Selena & The Scene. **

**HERE GOESS. **

**_"You see my words on here, _**

**_and act like you don't have a clue, _**

**_ but last night you were typing out a review. _**

**_Oh, why you always make me feel like i'm the one that's at fault?_**

**_I need some feedback, _**

**_some feedback. _**

**_Oh, I need you to review. _**

**_We can't go on this way. _**

**_I'm waiting here for you. _**

**_All I can say is, _**

**_Read & review. _**

**_You should take the time to_**

**__****_Read & review. _**

**_I'll never know what you're thinkin'_**

**_if you don't review. _**

**_Well, you're gonna miss me, _**

**_'cause I'm not writing 'til you_**

**_Read & review. _**

**_I try to read your thoughts, _**

**_and whisper in your ear (reviewwww), _**

**_but don't leave any flames, _**

**_and make me cry some tears. _**

**_I push my stories to the side_**

**_but reviews bring them back, _**

**_b-bring them back. _**

**_now you got me proofreading. _**

**_Oh, I need you to review. _**

**_We can't go on this way. _**

**_I'm waiting here for you. _**

**_All I can say is, _**

**_Read & review. _**

**_You should take the time to_**

**__****_Read & review. _**

**_I'll never know what you're thinkin'_**

**_if you don't review. _**

**_Well, you're gonna miss me, _**

**_'cause I'm not writing 'til you_**

**_Read & review. _**

_**Love me or love me not, **_

**_I'm staring at the clock, _**

**_I open that "readers count" up, _**

**_and watch the numbers drop. _**

**_Oh, I need you to review. _**

**_We can't go on this way. _**

**_I'm waiting here for you. _**

**_All I can say is, _**

**_Read & review. _**

**_You should take the time to_**

**__****_Read & review. _**

**_I'll never know what you're thinkin'_**

**_if you don't review. _**

**_Well, you're gonna miss me, _**

**_'cause I'm not writing 'til you_**

**_Read & review. "_**

**HAHA, how was that? Review. Please? :)**


	5. Bare Hands

**A/N: Hello there fanfiction writers. **

**I'd like to warn you that this chapter has an "M-ish" rating, and will contain things that younger audiences may find offending or scary. So please, if you have any problems with self-harm, don't read any further than this. **

**[The songs I listened to get in the mood for this fic were (in order): **

**Bare Hands - Delta Goodrem. **

**Jump - Simple Plan. **

**And **

**Sorry - The Jonas Brothers.]**

* * *

"Have you seen Chad?"

"Yeah, he's got a cut on his wrist."

"He claims it's from cooking."

"Emo."

* * *

Sonny knocked on the door to Chad's dressing room, her stomach a twist of knots and butterflies that were flying around frantically as if they were all about to be killed.

"Go away!"

"It's me, Chad. It's Sonny."

"I don't want to talk to anyone!"

Sonny ignored this and opened the door.

Chad's voice broke as he answered with a quick, "I told you not to come in."

"I didn't listen." She said, walking over to his chair and sitting on the arm rest next to him.

"Why are you here?" he said, turning away.

"I know." She answered simply.

"What do you know? How to write bad comedy?"

That stung.

"No." she snapped. "I know about your cut, you jerk."

Chad looked up at her, his blue eyes framed with red.

"What?"

Sonny picked up his arm and traced the cut, making Chad squirm with discomfort.

"Why?" she asked, putting her hand over it lightly.

"Why do you care?"

"I'm not Tawni. I care about people, even if they show very little proof of caring about anyone other than themselves."

Chad stared at her.

"You wouldn't understand."

Blue drilled into brown.

"Try me."

"You've never bled for pain, Sonny. You've never had to hurt yourself to escape the clutches of something else. You wouldn't understand."

Sonny stood up, and for a second Chad thought she was leaving.

Then she started to pull up the swooshy fabric of her skirt.

"Wha-

Before Chad could finish, he saw that her upper thigh was littered with scars, some deeper and thicker than others, and some even with small circles that indicated stitches around them.

"Sonshine" Munroe stood before him, baring the scars of her dark past. Scars that she'd never let anyone see before. Not even those closest to her.

"I understand." She said.

Chad gaped at her leg; he couldn't believe happy-go-lucky Sonny would put something sharp to her skin. Ever.

He reached out and ran his fingers across the longest and thickest scar, making sure it wasn't an illusion.

"Sonny, I-

"You don't have to say anything about it, Chad. I stopped. But you have to tell me why you're doing this to yourself." She said, letting her skirt fall back down.

"I don't matter." He said.

Sonny moved her face was closer to his, kneeling down in front of him.

"Don't lie." She whispered.

"I'm not."

There was a moment of silence. A moment of determining what would happen next. A moment to acknowledge that both had a secret no-one else knew about.

Of course, Sonny was the one to break the silence.

"I had faith in you." She whispered. "I didn't think you'd ever have to turn to this. I thought you were stronger."

"Obviously, I'm not."

"No, Chad. You are. You're stronger than a lot of other people who have done the same thing… but you need a confidant. You need to get these things off of your chest instead of trying to cut them out."

"What is sharing going to do?"

She smiled a small, forced smile.

"A problem shared is a problem halved."

* * *

Sonny and Chad were walking.

They were walking in Chad's giant garden… a daily occurrence for them.

They used the time to talk about the problems both had, to stop from cutting.

Chad stopped to pluck a rose from the bush and hand it to Sonny.

"Didn't that hurt?"

"I'm not afraid of pain."

Sonny nodded, and a comfortable silence followed.

"I want to break free." Chad said, intertwining his hand with Sonny's. "I don't want to wake up one day and know I've wasted my life. I'm sick of Hollywood… it's a giant sucking hole, and it's taking me with it."

"I know how you feel." Sonny said, giving his hand a squeeze.

Things were comfortable with them. They were like best friends. Both supposed that once you share a problem so big, you can't help but feel an instant bond.

"I just…. I wanna do what I've always been afraid to do without caring about the consequences."

"I do too… but that's not possible with life."

"Sonny…" he said, a glint in his eye.

"Yes?" she asked apprehensively.

"I've never made out with a girl."

"You've never even kissed for longer than a few seconds?"

"No."

"Neither have I..." she admitted. "I've never trusted the person enough."

"But you trust me, right?"

"With my life." She answered without missing a beat.

"What do you say that we just, forget about the consequences and do something spontaneous?"

Sonny studied his facial expression carefully.

"But what about aft-

"You see, there's your responsible side. Just do something spontaneous with me."

Sonny's lips pressed into a line.

"I don't think th-

"That's the point, Sonny! Don't think about it."

Suddenly his lips were covered with hers.

* * *

Sonny ended up staying at Chad's house that night, and both were awoken by Chad's alarm in the morning.

Sonny got up, yawned, and went and jumped on Chad's bed.

"Good morning, Sonny!" Chad said; a genuine smile on his face.

"Morning Chad!" Sonny responded, smiling back.

He reached out for her, and she cuddled into his side. He wrapped his arms around her.

"No regrets?" he asked.

"None here." She responded. "What about you?"

"Absolutely none."

"Spontaneity pays off." Sonny smirked.

Chad smirked back at her.

* * *

The spontaneity they encountered only ended up bringing them closer.

* * *

"Hey Chad." Sonny said, skipping up to his car in the morning.

Chad got out and embraced her in a tight hug, kissing her cheek.

"Hey Sonshine." He responded.

"How are things?" she asked.

Chad pulled away and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers.

He knew very well what she meant by "things".

He held out his wrist, which just had a fading scar.

Sonny looked up and grinned at him.

"We're still on for lunch, right?" she asked.

"Yepp."

"Good. I have something to tell you."

"Tell me now."

"No…. it has to be the right time. You'll see at lunch." She said, waving her hand.

They had gotten to Sonny's dressing room, which was where Chad dropped her off each morning.

"Okay… See you then babygirl." He said, grinning.

"See you then, Chaddy." She said, bouncing forward and kissing his cheek.

Then she bounced back to the door, waved, and entered.

[Later that day]

"Chad…" Sonny stared, her brown eyes showing the conflict in her heart.

"What is it, Munroe?"

"I'm dating someone."

"What?"

Chad's world stopped the second those words escaped her mouth. His Sonny, the one with whom he shared everything, was dating?

Of course, he knew he didn't have that sort of a claim to her, but that didn't stop the world from collapsing.

Would they even see each other very often anymore?

"This boy from my year back in Wisconsin came up to LA." She said, acknowledging the hurt expression on my face.

"So he's not some random stranger?"

"No. I've known him a few years."

"Do I get to know his name?"

"Lucas. Lucas Shields."

Sonny Shields. Doesn't have the same ring to it as Sonny Cooper… WAIT. What the hell are you thinking? Sonny's just your best friend. You don't love her. And it's not as if she's marrying the guy.

"Can I meet him?"

"I can arrange that." She said, pulling out her new iPhone.

"Where'd you get that?" Chad said, his gaze lingering on the phone.

She'd always had a BlackBerry. They BlackBerry messaged whenever they were apart.

"Lucas got it for me as a present. Isn't that nice?"

"Yeah." Chad mumbled.

He was already starting to hate this Lucas.

* * *

"Chad!" Sonny called, her heels clacking on the pavement as she tried to catch up with him.

"What?" he spat, turning around and nearly shoving her to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" she said, panting.

"No, you're not."

"I am! It's not my fault that I've been spending time with my boyfriend."

"That's exactly the problem, Sonny. We had a bond. We shared. You kept me sane. And now you're gone, and I can't cope."

"I'm not gone, Chad. I'm right here."

"No, you're not. You're physically here, but you haven't been here for me."

"Cha-

"Save it, Sonny. I know how low I am on your list of priorities. Just… go smooch Lucas." He said, each word like a knife in Sonny's heart.

* * *

It was a few weeks and many cuts later that Sonny turned up on his doorstep.

"I know I let you down. I told you I was going to be here, and I wasn't. But please, Chad. Just hear me out!" Sonny begged.

Chad let her inside.

"You have five minutes."

Sonny threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, making him forget his own name.

When she pulled away, an apologetic smile crossed her features.

"I shouldn't have left you on your own." She said, taking in the mangled state of his arms.

"I can't stay alive on my own, Sonny. You were my reason to breathe. You took that away from me. Please, don't ever do that again. I need you… more than I need air."

"I left Lucas." She said quietly.

"You didn't have to do that for me, Sonny."

"I did." She whispered. "Because you mean more to me than he does."  
"Didn't you love him?" Chad asked, confused.

"I love you more."

"You love me?" now he was more than confused. "How could someone love such a broken person?"

"I was broken too, Chad. I was. When I opened up to you… it was like the last piece of the puzzle."

Chad nodded.

"I'm not broken when you're around." He whispered.

"Then I'll never leave. It seems like a cliché, but we need each other more than either of us is prepared to admit."

"I'm prepared to admit it."

Sonny smiled at him.

"No more regrets." He said, taking both her hands and squeezing them tight. "I love you, my Sonny."

"I love you too, my Chad."

He bent his head and captured her lips again, completing the puzzle that was formerly missing all its pieces.

The final picture this puzzle would produce was a family portrait, with "Mom" and "Dad" clinging to each other as if the life they'd built would disappear if either was to go anywhere.

Truth be told,

it probably would've.

__


	6. Brave Face

**A/N- ohai thurr, people with faces (and without, I don't judge.).. I realized that people -well, some people, minus Ella- don't like sad endings. So I'm here, posting new chapterses, to fix that. **

**Yush, HAPPY ENDING TIME. **

**Oh, and I'm addicted to What To Do - Demi Lovato. It's soooooo good. If you haven't heard it, you haven't lived. Just saying. **

**ON WITH THE STORYYY. **

* * *

[Put your brave face on,

_The one you wore when you stole my heart.]_

"Sonny, will you go out with me?"

"What? Did you just ask me out?"

"Didn't you just beg me to?"

"Oh dear this is awkward."

**[A/N- you may remember these lines from such TV shows as Sonny With A Chance... which I do not own. Not even a little bit.]**

* * *

_[Won't you hold my hand?_

_We'll jump together into anything that could possibly happen.]_

Sonny took his hand and held on for dear life.

Then they walked together into the crowd of waiting paparazzi and fans.

* * *

_['cause we're still so young, _

_Ask me to dance in this hotel room. _

_Then let's get out of here, _

_And hit the airport with nothing but a carry-on between us._

'_cause you take my over-analyse away. _

_It's you and me against the world today.]_

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Sonny wondered, playing with the shiny engagement ring on her finger. "Everyone's going crazy over how young we are."

"Does it matter what they say about us?" Chad asked, sitting down next to her. "We know what we're doing. They don't need to be involved. We didn't even need to tell them."

"But you know me. I hate lying to my fans."

Chad paused to take in her facial expression, and then wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Sometimes you care too much." He said, "But I love you for it."

She snuggled into his chest, and they sat silently for a while, just listening to the camera shutters and people yelling.

"Hey, Chad?" Sonny broke the silence, looking up at him and grinning.

"What?" he asked, the contagious smile tugging at his lips.

"Dance with me."

"What? Just randomly, in this little ol' hotel room?"

Sonny nodded.

Chad got up and held his hand out to her.

"Care to dance, m'lady?"

She took it, and they went twirling around the room.

"Wait." Chad said, completely stopping his movements, causing Sonny to stop too.

"What's wrong?"

"We don't have any music. You can't dance without music."

Sonny looked around the room slowly, then disconnected from Chad and dashed across it.

"Now we do." She grinned, pulling her iPod out of her bag.

She walked back and they put a headphone in each of their ears, and then Sonny turned it on.

"What song?" she asked.

"Shuffle it."

She grinned again.

"I hope it's a slow song."

They both laughed.

She clicked shuffle, and the starting music of Turn Right by The Jonas Brothers filled their ears.

Chad looked at the little screen.

"The Jonas Brothers?" he asked quizzically.

"Yeah… I love Nick, so much. I'm gonna marry him." Sonny teased, putting on a high voice.

They started to dance.

"Really? Sonny Jonas… I don't like it. It doesn't have that ring that Sonny Cooper has." He teased back.

"Oh, yeah, it doesn't… I guess I'll have to find someone with the last name of Cooper then."

"You know, I knew a guy called Chad Dylan Cooper once."

"Oh yeah? You'll have to find him and ask him if he's available for me."

"I think he's pretty much taken for the rest of his life."

"Oh, that's a shame."

Chad bent his head at the same time Sonny lifted hers, and their lips met with that familiar heart-thump.

They pulled away at the same time, and Chad bent his head down to Sonny's ear.

"What do you say we get out of here? Go somewhere no-one will ever think of." He whispered.

Normally, Sonny would have had to think that over. She would've planned and thought of all the things that could go wrong. She would've said no.

But with Chad, everything was a spontaneous adventure and she just couldn't wait for the next one.

"I say, when do we leave?"

* * *

_[Feels like I'm running with my high heels on, _

_And they're chasing us, waiting for it all to go wrong. _

_You're my umbrella 'gainst their sticks and stones. _

_As long as we keep smiling, _

_They'll never know. _

_Put your brave face on._

_Put your brave face on.]_

**_"Is there trouble in Channy-paradise? Reports have come in from many witnesses, saying they've travelled to different places to be alone. Reports also say that Sonny's been seen with another man. Will the world's most-loved couple crash and burn? Stay tuned!" _**

Sonny turned the TV off, and then turned to face Chad.

"Remind me again why you made us watch the news?"

"To see _that_. They make up anything they can think of when we stay out of their view."

"They don't have any faith… they want it to go wrong, just so they have something to talk about."

"Sonny… As long as we keep smiling, they have nothing to report."

"What happens if it does all go wrong?"

"It won't."

"But what if?"

"There's no point wasting time on possibilities."

He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you, Chad. I don't want us to end."

"It won't. I promise you. If things go wrong, I'll fight for you." He said, playing with the ring on her finger. "That's what this represents."

* * *

_[It's clear blue skies, _

_Flying thirty thousand feet above, _

_No-one can touch us 'cause we're so in love._

_Look into my eyes, _

_Meet me there, _

_Don't look down.]_

"This should be a pretty smooth ride, Munroe. The sky is completely clear."

Sonny looked out the window.

Despite being in about a million different airplanes, she'd never gotten over her fear of flying.

Her fingers gripped the arm rests so tightly that the material strained, looking as if it was ready to tear.

"Take it easy on the upholstery." He teased.

Sonny looked down at her fingers, and moved them to her knees, her face looking as if it had taken all of her concentration.

Her knees were definitely going to bruise if she kept this up.

"Did you still want those kneecaps?" he teased again.

Sonny stared at him, eyes wide.

He gently prised her fingers away from her knees, and held both her hands in his own.

"Don't worry, beautiful. You're safe."

"You don't know that." Her voice strained, eyes still bulging.

_"**Passengers, get ready for take-off."**_

Sonny's breath accelerated to an extreme.

"Don't pass out on me, Sonny."

He squeezed her hands in his, and looked directly into her eyes.

She stared back, getting so lost in the deep blue that she couldn't even remember her own name.

* * *

_[Feels like I'm running with my high heels on, _

_And they're chasing us, waiting for it all to go wrong. _

_You're my umbrella 'gainst their sticks and stones. _

_As long as we keep smiling, _

_They'll never know. _

_Put your brave face on._

_Put your brave face on.]_

Chad took Sonny's hand, urging her to run like he was. The heels on her shoes clacked against the pavement as her steps increased in tempo.

"Why did Chad cheat on Sonny?"

"Sonny abused?"

"Sonny parties too hard?"

"Channy broken marriage, before it even starts?"

"Chad forced into marrying Sonny?"

"Is Chad dead?"

"Sonny's pregnancy the reason for marriage?"

"Sonny forced into marrying Chad?"

"Sonny and Chad admitted into rehab?"

A thousand headlines and questions were flung at the two, so fast that they all just started to blur.

It didn't matter to either of them, they just kept running.

Suddenly, Sonny tripped and Chad let go of her hand. The words came flying at her like bullets, each one piercing the skin deeper than the last. Sonny looked up to find Chad, to find help, but he was running.

She screamed out his name.

He looked back and shook his head. He was running _away_ from her.

Sonny woke with a start, wrenching upright and crying out.

"It was just a dream." She whispered, feeling her damp cheeks.

She'd been crying in her sleep.

Chad's arms wrapped around her.

"What's wrong?"

"It was just a dream." She repeated. "But it seemed so real."

"What happened in this dream?"

She repeated everything.

Chad simply hugged her tighter, knowing that anything he tried to say would be ineffective at this point in time. Sonny believed her dream could come true. Chad just had to show her that he'd always be there for her, no matter what.

"I love you." She whispered, snuggling closer.

"I love you too."

* * *

_['cause you take my over-analyse away. _

_It's you and me against the world today.]_

"Hey, Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking… after last night…"

"What about?"

"Let's get married."

Sonny stared at him curiously. She put her hand on the bench in front of him, slowly and obviously.

"You already asked me that."

"No, I mean, let's get married tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Who needs to wait a year? I want to start my life with you now. I wanna be able to call you my wife. I want you to be mine forever."

"But _tomorrow_? We won't even be home then!"

"So maybe my plan has a few flaws…"

Sonny walked around the bench and sat on his lap.

"Just a few. It's a good plan, though. How about, a week? That'll give us time to let people know, and find the basics."

"Ah, my good friend _compromise_."

Sonny giggled.

"And it isn't going to be a giant, flashy wedding then. Just small, simple, and beautiful."

"Sounds like we have a theme: _Sonny Munroe_."

"Are you calling me short?"

"And beautiful!"

"I can't believe you called me short! I'm not marrying you anymore!" she mocked anger, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh, come on, Sonny. You're my shortstack."

"Still _not gonna happen_." She said, turning her head away from him.

"I love you…" he said.

She didn't answer him.

"Well fine then! I guess I'll find someone _else_!"

Suddenly Sonny had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I love you, Chad."

Chad grinned.

"I love you too, Shortstack."

* * *

_[It feels like I'm running with my high heels on, _

_And they're chasing us, waiting for it all to go wrong. _

_You're my umbrella 'gainst their sticks and stones. _

_As long as we keep smiling, _

_They'll never know. _

_They'll never know. _

_Put your brave face on._

_Put your brave face on._

_Put your brave face on._

_Put your brave face on.]_

Sonny rubbed her stomach, trying to settle the butterflies.

"I don't want to do this anymore."

Chad walked up and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay. You'll be fine. We'll be fine."

"What if I lose all my fans? What if everyone hates me?"

"If you lose fans for wanting to start a family, then they weren't real fans to begin with."

"No-one is gonna wanna watch anything I do anymore… they'll think I'm a bad influence… I'm too young to have a baby."

"Sonny, you're 24."

"I know that!"

Chad rolled his eyes.

"I'm just relieved I got you to wait _this_ long to have a baby. If you had it your way, you would've been pregnant at 19."

"Don't you _dare_ tell _them_ that!"

Chad grinned.

"I'll _try_."

"You'd _better._"

"Mr and Mrs Cooper? You're on in 3."

"Thanks." Chad told the assistant, and then turned back to Sonny.

"You ready?"

"Let's do this."

"Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"Put your brave face on."

Sonny grinned.

"You too."

"Welcome to the Hollywood Files, here's your host Santiago Heraldo!"

"Welcome, everyone! Please, take a seat! We have two _veeeeeeeryyyy _special guests for you tonight, here at the studio!"

The audience gasped.

"Please, give a warm welcome, to _Chad and Sonny Cooper!_"

The audience erupted into cheers.

Chad and Sonny walked onto the stage, hand in hand, making people "Aaaaaawww".

They greeted Santiago and then sat down, as the audience relaxed and quietened down too.

"So! How are you two? We haven't heard from you in a while! I'm glad you chose ME to get the exclusive!"

"We're doing well. It's been great just doing a few movies here and there, and then coming back home to a beautiful wife." Chad answered smoothly, causing Sonny to grin.

"Yeah, it's awesome. And of course we chose you, Santiago! You're the first one we thought of!"

"Hear that, you guys?" Santiago beamed at the audience, "Santiago Heraldo is tight with the world's most-loved couple!"

"Oh, yeah." Chad said, "We're tighter than the JoBro's pants!"

The crowd erupted into laughter.

The rest of the interview went off without a hitch.

"So, I hear you two have something to announce?" Santiago asked, putting his head on his hands and leaning forward like an excited schoolgirl. "Do tell us!"

"Well…" Sonny started, not knowing how to tell the world she was going to have a baby.

Chad caught this and continued for her.

"There's gonna be another Cooper in the world!"

"Whaaaaaaaaa?" Santiago asked, taken aback.

"That's right," Sonny clarified, "We're having a baby!"

The whole room just went eerily silent.

Sonny looked at Chad, with that "I can't say it now but I'm gonna rub it in your face later, I told you so!" look.

Santiago jumped up from his spot and threw his hands in the air.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" He yelled.

The audience started to cheer.

Streamers and confetti floated from the air, and the audience started yelling out random things, like "Congratulations!" and "CHANNY BABY!"

Sonny and Chad grinned at each other.

* * *

**A/N- aaaaaand that was the fanfic. **

**The song was Brave Face - Delta Goodrem. I suggest you listen to it, it's beautiful. **

**ROFLROFL, I looooove Chad's lines in the airplane bit. "Did you want to keep those kneecaps?" .. I dunno, it just makes me crack up. O.o**

**Anyways. I'd love to hear what you think. Review?**

**After all, you, yes, YOU, are why I write these stories. This is for every single person who needs to smile, who loves to read, who likes SWAC, who just randomly found this story somehow. I'm so thankful you gave it the time of day and got this far. You're definitely a trooper. **

**3 I love you guys. (: **


	7. Half Of His Heart

**A/N- Yeah, this one is a tad confusing. It's based on Half Of My Heart - John Mayer ft Taylor Swift. **

**If you listen to that, you'll probably understand better. **

* * *

Chad was confused.

Half of his heart told him to grab Sonny, kiss her, and never let her go. But the other half told him to get real. He would _never_ love anyone fully. And why should he string Sonny along like that?

He was going to tell her. He was going to watch her heart break. It killed the half of his heart that cared.

"Hey, Chad!" She called, bouncing up and embracing him tightly.

_Oh, crud. She's early. _

"Why so early?"

"I finished earlier than I thought I would, and I just couldn't wait to see you!" she said, moving backwards and grinning at him.

"Sonny…"

Her smile fell instantly.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I can't do this."

"Why? What did I do? I'm sorry!"

She was crying now. Full-on tears.

"It wasn't you, Sonny. Don't feel bad." He tried to console her.

"How can I _not_? The best thing that's ever happened to me just walked out the metaphorical door of my life."  
"Firstly, you _have _to stop reading. And secondly, I thought _So Random!_ was the best thing in your life?"

She shook her head slightly, sniffling.

"I… I don't want this to happen."

"Then _why_?"

"I've never loved anyone until you, and even now, I can only offer you half of my heart."

She stared up at him, the flow of tears ceasing.

"Half is better than _none_."

"Half is not enough for forever."

"No, but it's enough for now. We can work on forever later."

He stepped forward and embraced her, making half of his heart leap with joy, and half of it scream in anger.

* * *

He ended up marrying the girl of his dreams. The girl of his life. His Sonny.

But he could only love her with half of his heart.

"Chad!" she said when he walked through the door.

It had been a _looooooong_ day at work, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep for six years straight.

Actually, there was _one_ thing he wanted more. It was standing in front of him.

"Hey, beautiful." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you." She said.

"Same here."

"Why don't you ever say it?"

"I _can't_."

She nodded, her face serious.

"Would you be able to love me a _little_ more if we had…. Say, a family?"

"I dunno. Why do you ask?"

"You're clueless." She said, slapping his head lightly.

"What do you mean?"

His brain was fogged, and strained for an answer.

"…Baby."

"What?"

Clearly he should've listened, because he only heard the last word she said.

"I said; We're having a baby!"

"A….baby?"

"Yeah, you know, those little humans that cry a lot?" she teased.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeeees. You don't seem very excited."

Excited? Was she _kidding_? Half of his heart was _over the moon_, while the other half told him to leg it and never turn back.

He picked her up and spun her around in circles.

"We're having a baby!"

"I know!" she squealed, her grin returning.

* * *

He could feel Sonny's grip, practically suffocating his hand. For someone so little, she was damn _strong_.

Then he heard crying, and Sonny sigh in relief.

"Thank God." She whispered, relaxing her grip and nearly collapsing.

Suddenly there was a bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Look, Chad; our little miracle."

He looked down at her and his daughter, his face instantly turning into a grin.

"Hi there, baby." He cooed.

Sonny grinned at him like she'd gone insane.

"What do we name her?"

"Hayley Grace, like you wanted."

"I thought you hated that name."

"It suits her."

"Welcome to the world, Hayley Grace Cooper. Mommy loves you." She cooed, pressing her lips to the baby's forehead.

Suddenly, his heart jumped.

He thought he was having a heart attack at first.

But then he realised… he was _loving_.

Sure, he'd loved before. Heck, he loved Sonny. But this was different.

This was whole.

He loved his wife and newborn daughter with the whole of his heart.

It was whole.

No sides arguing over what to do.

Just _love. _

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

He looked at her and grinned.

"I love you, Sonny Munroe."

"You what?"

She couldn't believe what she'd just heard.

"I said; I love you. I love you, and I love Hayley. I love you both."

She stared at him.

"I'm sorry it took so long."

The sides of her mouth flipped up in a giant grin. One bigger than any he'd seen. This one could consecutively power New York City for thirteen years non-stop.

"I love you too, Chad."

He leaned over and kissed the baby's forehead.

"Welcome to the world, Hayley Grace Cooper. Daddy loves you too."

* * *

**A/N- shucks. you people got another happy ending out of me. **

**LOOOOVVEEE. **

**HAHA. **

**Anyways. **

**Review? **

**(:**


	8. If This Was a Movie

**A/N: g'day, mates! xD Random, but WHO HAS SPEAK NOW? AAAHHHH, TAYLOR SWIFT IS AMAZINGGG. (If you haven't, WHY ARE YOU SITTING HERE READING MY CRAPPY FANFICTION? DUUUUDE, GET YOURSELF TO A STORE AND BUY THAT SHIZZZ.)**

**This is just a really short one-shot based around the lyrics below. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_**Come back, come back, come back to me-ee,**_

_**Like you would, you would, if this was a movie,**_

_**Stand in the rain outside 'till I came out.**_

_**Come back, come back, come back to me-ee**_

_**Like you could, you could, if you just said you're sorry,**_

_**I know we could work it out somehow.**_

_**But if this was a movie, you'd be here by now." **_

_**If This Was a Movie - Taylor Swift. **_

Sonny sat inside her bedroom, wiping her eyes. She wasn't sure how it had happened, but her and Chad had gotten into a _huge_ fight and hadn't been talking for eight days and 19 hours. But today, she missed him even more. It was their one year anniversary.

"The only way this day could get any better, was if it rained." She whispered sarcastically.

As if on some strange cue, the skies opened up and rain flooded the streets.

She curled up into a ball under her sheets, and cuddled the teddy bear Chad had given her.

She looked down at the bear and stroked its fur.

"If this was a movie, he'd be here by now." She told it.

Thunder shook the house, and the lights flickered and went out.

"Perfect." She muttered, reaching for her emergency torch.

Once it was securely gripped inside her fingers, she got up and looked out the window.

A power pole had been knocked down a few blocks away from her.

She shook her head and went back to bed, sighing.

Just as slumber overtook her senses, something collided with the glass in her window.

She jumped slightly.

_Chink. _

_Chink. _

She sat up in the bed.

_Chink chink. _

_Chink. _

She found her torch again (after knocking a few things from her dresser) and got up to investigate via the window.

A drenched and shivering figure stood on the front lawn, holding up a soggy sign that said "I'm sorry, Sonny."

She smiled, and practically ran outside.

"I'm sorry too." She said when the rain touched her skin.

His head whipped around, sending droplets into the air.

She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his torso.

He wrapped his around her too.

"I love you, Sonny." He whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine.

Although both were being showered with droplets, they felt the warmth inside.

"I love you too, Chad."

Their lips collided in a display of pure passion.

They finally pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I didn't think you were gonna show up. I was nearly asleep." She whispered.

"Life isn't a movie, you know. I had to drive all the way here." He replied, smirking.

* * *

**A/N: so what'd you guys think? I'm sorry for not updating very often, my life is one big exploding ball of disaster. **

**On a serious note, I dedicate this, and everything else I do, to my beautiful role model Demi Lovato. She's strong, but she breaks. The recent news has reminded me that she isn't just this perfect being that should be raised on a pedestal and covered in gold. She's a person who has feelings. Feelings that sometimes get hurt, or overwhelm her. It hurts me the most that I didn't even realise that she felt this way until it was all over the internet. It's ****okay to break. It's okay to need help. No-one is too strong to need it. **

_**Please, **_**guys. If you hear any stupid gossip, don't believe or spread it around. We need to respect her privacy and help her to heal. If we want our strong, beautiful, inspiring, smiling Demi back, we've gotta give her some space. Sometimes you've got to lose something for a while to truly get it back. **

**I'm praying for you, and ****I love you Demetria Devonne Lovato. **

**That being said, there's only one thing left that we can do. *holds glow-stick juice party in a hotel room in honour of Demi***

**Review, guys! (:**


	9. Never Grow Up

_Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep saying this? Maybe I should get a t-shirt made up that says "I do not own Sonny with a Chance"? Yeah, I think I'm gonna. _

_Anyway, take it away DEMI!_

Demi: *reads from a sheet of paper in a boring voice* **Mitchie (believeindreams-believeinyou formerly mywishforyouislife) doesn't own Sonny with a Chance, or any of its characters or plots, or the song Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift. She only owns the plot and new characters in this story. No copyright infringement was intended by this fanfiction.**

Me: Good. Thank you Demi.

Demi: Now can I have my lollipop?

Me: What lollipop?

Demi: The lollipop you promised me.

Me: I think you're mistaken… I never promised you a lollipop.

Demi: *pulls out a tape recorder*

Me: Oh fudge.

Demi: Damn straight. Now where's my lollipop?

Me: Well you see… I don't really have one.

Demi: *sad face*

Me: NOT THE SAD FACE!

Demi: *sadder face*

Me: YOU'RE KILLING ME!

Demi: Then find me a lollipop.

Me: Fine. You're lucky you're Demi Lovato; otherwise I wouldn't be getting you a lollipop at all. I would've just jumped down a well.

Demi: I know. *pops collar* NOW GET ME THAT LOLLIPOP!

_[P.S- Well, that's how it happened in my head.]_

_[P.P.S- I wonder how many times the word 'lollipop' was said in that disclaimer… First person to tell me in a review will get a special shoutout in the next chapter]_

_

* * *

_

Chad's blue eyes examined the room, trying to pinpoint the sound that his ears, covered with blonde hair, were hearing.

Sure enough in the corner of the room, his long-time sweetheart Sonny was curled up, tears steadily dripping from her dark brown eyes.

"What's wrong, Sonny?" he asked, tentatively stepping forward in an attempt to comfort her.

She wiped tears from her cheeks and sniffed.

"I wish I'd never grown up." She mumbled.

He sat down, cross-legged, next to her small figure and peered curiously.

"You want to be a kid again?"

"I… I don't want to be a _kid_. I want… _the simplicity_. Children are so naïve, so happy, so free. They think the world is this big, happy place. They can believe in magic, love, fairytales, and miracles. I wish my _mind_ had never grown up." She explained.

"Fair enough," he whispered, "but what's brought this on?"

"My… My Mom and Dad are getting a divorce."

"I thought they worked things out?" He questioned.

"Apparently that was a guise. They tried to hide their troubles until I was old enough to bare them."

Chad reached a hand over and rubbed Sonny's arm comfortingly.

"My Dad… he has a girlfriend. He has for some time."

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Sonny leant towards Chad, allowing him to pull her in for a hug.

"I wish I'd never grown up."

"If you were still a little kid, they'd still be pretending to love each other."

Sonny caught on to what he was hinting easily.

"The longer I'd have stayed a child, the longer they would've been pretending… So, if I really loved them both then I'd just accept that this is what makes them happy?"

Chad nodded.

"I do love them… and I understand… but is it really selfish of me to still want them to be together?"

"I don't think it is. I mean, they're happier apart, but them being together is all you've ever known. Parents are often what people base their view on relationships off of, so when they break up it kind of makes you feel like you don't really know how to make a relationship work."

Sonny held her hand out, and Chad reached his own free hand out to intertwine them.

"Don't worry about your ability to keep a relationship strong, Sonny. I love you and I always will. We won't end up like our parents."

"Thank you," she said softly. "I know it can't be easy to talk about this."

"Actually, I've come to terms with my parents. I just want to make sure you're okay."

She wiped the salty tear-tracks from her cheeks with her fingers, and smiled tentatively.

Chad smiled back.

As if to ruin the perfectly silent moment, a baby's cries rung out throughout the house.

"I'll go get her," Chad said, shifting to get up.

"No, let me."

"Are you sure?"

"I need to keep living. I can't let what's happened with my parents affect my own parenting."

Chad nodded, watching silently as she got up and walked out of the room.

Sonny picked up her crying baby, and rocked her gently.

She knew the infant only wanted to be held.

Her little eyes peered up at Sonny, the colours swirling and turning from the brightest blue, to an equally as bright caramel brown.

"I won't ever hurt you, and I won't ever let anyone else hurt you." Sonny whispered to the baby, whose entire life was in the hands of herself and Chad.

Her little hand wrapped around Sonny's finger.

"I know you have to grow up eventually, but just try to hold it off for as long as you can. I won't let the evils of the world affect you. This world can be beautiful too."

The little infant girl watched her mother intently, as if absorbing what she was saying.

"I'll try to keep things as simple as they can be."

Her little eyes began to shut, softly and slowly.

"Things won't always be perfect, but you'll always be loved."

The tiny fingers that were wrapped around Sonny's index finger loosened their grip.

"Please try to never grow up." She whispered to the sleeping baby, hoping the words could somehow implant into her subconscious.

"_Just never grow up_."

* * *

_A/N- so what did you guys think? I'm aware that this was waaaaaaaaaaa;kljeg;knswltbgvlaesjvlyyyyyyy cheesy, and like, horrible and OOC, but it was just an idea that popped into my head the other day, and I wrote it out. _

_Also, it's kind of an "I-apologize-for-abandoning-fanfiction" thing. I'm sorry, but there's been so much drama in my life, but then it all went away and I had time to enjoy the small things. Of course I was still writing; I just couldn't find the time to post until now. _

_(Oh, and I'm pretty sure there's either gonna be another oneshot after this, or maybe a new story. It's pretty long, so I haven't really decided yet. You can always suggest what you think it should be [chapter or new story] in a review.)_

_You guys are awesome! (:_

_Oh, and ***fangirl squeal* **_**_A CHANNY BABY! PIABERGKNASPEIUBG;JNEBPI;ANOLIBNAZDBNS;LIERBPI;UAOE! *dies of cuteness* _**


	10. The one with the Author's Note

**A/N-**

**Ohsnap. You know something's gonna go down if Mitchie does an Author's note that lasts a whole chapter.**

0_o

_ANYWAY. I just wanted to say that I'm quitting fanfi-_

_No, I'm totally kidding. HAHAHAHA. You should've seen your face! …not that I did or anything._

_OR DID I? *dun dun duuuunnnnn*_

* * *

Oh, look at me, waffling on about nothing. BACK TO THE POINT.

So. I've noticed how extremely awful I am at regular updates, and replying to reviews. I feel like I'm letting you guys down. *boo!*

*gets hit in the face with a banana*

OKAY, WHO THREW THAT?

I'm just writing this to say a really huge thank-you to everyone who has read this story, or others, and to everyone who reviewed.

I think I'm gonna reply to some reviews now, and post some really sweet ones.

OHSNAP. You guys are gonna get shoutouts! (LIKE MARSHAL. :D )

* * *

Review-it-up time.

**"ellavatar**  
**2010-11-05 . chapter 8**

***holds glow stick with you*"**

-for some reason, I just picture this really sad, glow stick party. Like, waving glow sticks to Don't Forget.

**"Channy4ever98**  
**2010-11-03 . chapter 8**

**I loved it all of your story. I too believe Demi is strong and deserves privacy and all of our support. Go Demi! Stay strong!"**

-whoooop! (:

**"steffiegee**  
**2010-11-03 . chapter 8**

**well said! :D and i agree with you 100%, she needs her space in order to heal fully. we need our smiling, strong, beautiful Demi back! im praying for her as well, i even got our youth group to pray for her and all teens in her position.**

**WE LOVE YOU DEMI! 3 STAY STRONG!"**

-This inspires me so much. What a beautiful person. (:

**ellavatar**  
**2010-10-22 . chapter 6**

**I wonder who this 'Ella' person is that likes sad endings. She seems odd. (;**

-Gee, I don't know… ELLA. *oh no, I've given away your identity*

**Sonny-Chad-Channy**  
**2010-10-10 . chapter 7**

**Aww! This was so great! But I have only one question.**

**Does Chad like makin' babies cry? :D**

-I'm pretty sure this is my favourite review of all time. I LOVE MAKIN' BABIES CRY. The song, not- nevermind.

**"Lilly**  
**2010-10-09 . chapter 6**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOUR ONESHOTS! Except for in another life, it's so sad! Anyway, YOU ROCK!**

**Sincerely,**

**Lilly Deonawits"**

-Dear Lilly. I couldn't reply since you're an anonymous reviewer, so I'm gonna take this chance to say… I love your name. Seriously, it's awesome. And thankyou for your reviews! You're so sweet! & it's cool that you didn't like In Another Life, I kinda didn't either. SO SAD. D:

Anyway. YOU RULE! (see what I did there? Rocks and rulers… yeah. I don't get it either)

**"BethanyRose1796**  
**2010-09-26 . chapter 4**

**Omg you should sooo record that song and put it in YouTube! I'd watch it! Do it do it dooo iiiiiit! xD**

**-Beth :D x"**

-No way dude. Everyone would go deaf if they had to listen to me! But I give you permission to do so! HAHA! (:

**"ZoraChannyTwilight4ever**  
**2010-08-18 . chapter 1**

**LOL! LOVE IT! SWEAT! The an's are really funny! You are a comedy genius! LOL!"**

-*stands up on a pedestal* THANK YOU, THANK YOU! For this award of Comedy Genius, I'd like to thank everyone who has a face. PEACE OUT SUCKAAAS!

Oh, and thank you for reviewing like, every chapter! DUDE. You're awesome for putting up with me for that long! YOU MUST SECRETLY BE SUPERMAN. o.O

* * *

AAAAAAAANNNDDDD

Shoutouts to the _very awesome_:

**cocosunshine23**

**arielevidal**

**southernchristiangirl**

**LifeLover17**

**1992**

**princesscolourful**

**firelady101**

**Pray-For-Demi **(I love the name, dude. LOVELOVELOVE IT)

**zammba**

**Stef DemiL4Lifee**

* * *

You guys have no idea how much it means to me that you sit there and read my persistently long ramblings. (:

YOU ALL RULE.

If I could give you all a cupcake, I completely would. (Seeing as how it's NATIONAL CUPCAKE DAY! Yeah, go bake some. You know you want to.)

You guys are my rocks. You touch my soul. You bring me light when I think it's gone. I can't thank you enough.

(:

-Mitchie.


	11. Ours

_A/N- ohai there again. _

_Yes, this is another oneshot. Another Taylor Swift song-related oneshot. _

_That girl is just _somethin'_. _

_Anyway, this is a songfic to the song Ours by Taylor Swift. (It's on the deluxe edition. Which reminds me of this conversation I had on the weekend: _

_Me: "You have to get the one where she's wearing a red dress."_

_Cousin: "I thought it was the purple dress?"_

_Me: "No, the red dress."_

_Aunty: "Is there some kind of preference thing going on here? Does she look better in the red dress?"_

_Everyone: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" )_

_Once again, I do not own Sonny with a Chance, its characters, plotlines, or any other awesome things. I do not own Ours by Taylor Swift either. (But I do own the album _Speak Now_. It's epic.) The only things I own are any new characters and plots, and a packet of skittles. No copyright infringement was intended. _

****

_CHECK IT OUT! CHECK IT OUT! -a super giant really special fantabulously awesome shoutout to _York-Hunt for telling me that I said 'lollipop' 8 times in the last disclaimer! You deserve a medal for actually reading that thang. (:

_

* * *

_

Sonny stepped out into the elevator, leaving the fresh morning air behind her. She'd been feeling in the song-writing mood lately, and a line suddenly popped into her head.

"_Elevator buttons and morning air."_

She brushed it to the back of her mind and stood in silence, wishing she'd taken the stairs. There was nothing worse than awkward elevator rides.

"_Stranger silence makes me wanna take the stairs."_

Her phone _ping_ed, and she pulled it out. Immediately confronted by a picture of Chad, her memory got the best of her and suddenly she was daydreaming.

**Sonny loved nothing more than the feel of Chad's fingers intertwined with hers, which was what had helped her to get on this elevator ride. **

**Against all logic. **

**She hadn't realised that she was actually in the centre point of every nightmare she'd ever had until the giant metal doors shut with a **_**clang**_**. **

"**Chad."**

**That was all she could get out. A measly whisper.**

"**I'm here, beautiful. It's okay." He assured, squeezing their intertwined hands. **

**She nodded, took a deep breath, and counted the floors. **

**20.**

**19.**

**18.**

**She hadn't realised there were this many floors when they scaled the stairs…**

**17. **

**16.**

**15. **

**She hadn't realised she'd started hyperventilating until Chad was rubbing her back in soothing circles. **

"**This was too soon. We can get off at the next floor if you want. I love stairs."**

**Sonny shook her head. **

"**No, I can do this."**

**14. **

**13. **

**12. **

"**Can we get off?"**

**They got off on floor 11. **

"**I'm sorry." She whispered as they crossed the floor to the stairwell. **

"**Don't ever be sorry for speaking up. You just look after yourself, Sonny, and everything else will fall into place."**

**She wrapped her arms around him as they descended the start of 11 flights of stairs. **

"**I don't get how everyone in that elevator could stay so calm."**

**Chad nodded. **

"**Well, they've probably had a lot of practice."**

"**Yeah, but did you see their faces? They were so blank!"**

**Chad chuckled, causing Sonny to giggle. **

"_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares, but right now, my time is theirs."_

The doors slid open, awakening Sonny from her daydreaming. She left the elevator with a goofy grin on her face.

That's when she remembered her phone.

She looked down to see a text message from 'The Pretty One'.

Clearly, Tawni had borrowed her phone again.

"Hey, Sonny,

Have you seen the headlines?

Apparently your father has spoken out, saying he doesn't approve of Chad for his 'baby girl'.

I know this probably isn't what you want to hear, but I thought I'd let you know before you get bombarded in the parking lot.

They're everywhere out there.

Good luck. We'll talk when you get in if you want.

Love, Tawni. Xo"

Sonny's head was spinning. Her father? The one she hadn't spoken to since she was five?

Nuh-ah.

"_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves. They'll judge it like they know about me and you."_

Sonny moved through the parking lot quickly, trying to avoid questions.

She did, however, hear one statement that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"The choice has been made, Channy just aren't right for each other. But will time tear them apart?"

_I'll tear _you_ apart_! Sonny thought with an internal grimace.

"_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do. The jury's out, but my choice is you."_

She rushed through the halls, hell bent on the door she knew she had to come across sooner or later.

Just as she got to the big, shiny, double-door, star-clad dressing room door, it flung open and nearly knocked her off her feet.

"Whoa, I'm sorry! Oh, Sonny!" the most angelic of all voices said, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Chad!" she said, finding herself in his arms within seconds of the last syllable leaving her lips.

"I love you." He whispered. "I heard the news."

"Me too. I can't believe him."

"Do you really care what they say?"

"Not the news castors… my fans. They've helped me so much. It'd be nice to have them on my side."

"If they were really fans, they'd be happy that you're happy."

"I just don't get this. Why are they saying all this stuff about us?"

"People throw rocks at things that shine."

"_So don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard."_

Her frown softened.

"See, there we go." He said, chuckling. "I want my Sonny back. No more being sad."

She gave him a small smile, and he pecked her cheek in return.

"Don't worry about them."

"I love you."

"I love you just a tiny bit more."

"_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours."_

"Breaking news!"

Sonny rolled her eyes and flipped the TV off at the first sight of blonde hair paired with her own brown.

"It's incredible what people can come up with."

She turned around, only to see Chad give her a signature wink from his place against the doorframe.

"According to _Gossip Teen Daily .com, _you're pregnant. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was hoping to hide it for a little bit longer."

He faked shock.

"I thought you were _pure_!"

"Oh, snap. You caught me." She teased.

"_All these months we've been wasting!"_ he cried, clearly over-acting now.

"Y'know, if it wasn't for cheesy acting like that, I might actually watch _Mackenzie Falls_."

"You did not just say that."

"Didn't I, Chad? Didn't I _really_?"

"_You never know what people have up their sleeves."_

"Is TV's Sonny Munroe _lying _about her purity? We have a video from one of Chad's ex girlfriends that shows Sonny and Chad talking about the matter."

"_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me. Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles,"_

"SONNY!"

"Uh, Mom… if you're about to yell at me because of the news, I can explain…"

"YOU'D BETTER EXPLAIN THIS, SONNY MUNROE."

Sonny's mother appeared at her door, an angry look on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Mother… please. Let me explain."

Her mother calmed down slightly, and sat on the bed beside her.

"No-one wants Chad and I to be together."

She picked up Sonny's hand and ran her finger over her purity ring.

"Is that a reason to give up on what you believe in?"

"No, I didn't. I swear. Chad had heard a rumour that I was pregnant. We were laughing it off."

"Are you sure, 'cause I'd understand if-

"Mom, I'm sure."

"Good. And don't you worry about those stupid rumours and news programs. All that matters is how you and Chad feel."

Just as she finished the last word, there was a knock at the door.

"Speak of the Chad." Sonny's mother said, smirking.

"You don't know it's him."

"Sonny? It's me!" called Chad from behind the door.

Sonny's mom gave her a look, which caused Sonny to poke a soft pink tongue at her.

"I'll get it." Sonny said.

When she opened the door, she was immediately wrapped in Chad's arms.

"Hey,"

"Hey yourself." He said.

They stood like this for a while, just happy to forget about the news and have it just be the two of them.

"_But I don't care, 'cause right now you're mine."_

"_It's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong, and _

_Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in._

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith, _

_With this song for you." _Sonny sang, shifting her guitar slightly on her lap and scanning the crowd again.

Her eyes caught Chad's and she let her mind wander to the memories that inspired the lyrics in her latest song.

"'_cause I love the gap between your teeth."_

**Chad was staring intently at his pocket mirror, frowning. **

"**Don't frown, it'll give you wrinkles." Sonny whispered, walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck. **

"**Sonny," he breathed. **

"**Whatcha frownin' about?" **

"**I have gaps between my teeth!"**

"**What? No, you don't."**

"**Yes, I do. I was going to do an advertisement for toothpaste, but they knocked me back 'cause my teeth have gaps that are 0.000001 millimetres bigger than average! I'M FLAWED!" **

**Sonny rolled her eyes. **

"**You're reminding me of Tawni."**

"**Oh, no!"**

"**And anyway," Sonny said, spinning his chair around, "I love the gaps between your teeth." **

"_And I love the riddles that you speak."_

"**Give me food, and I will live; give me water and I will die. What am I?"**

"**Uhh, Chad?"**

"**No, it's a riddle, silly."**

**His arms wrapped around Sonny's waist from behind. **

"**Uhm… I really don't know. What is it?"**

"**Fire."**

"**Ohh, that's good."**

"**I know."**

**She could just **_**hear**_** him popping his collar. **

"**I have another."**

"**Let's hear it."**

"**The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who brought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?"**

"**Garbage?"**

"**Nice try. It's a coffin."**

"_And any snide remarks from my mother about your tattoos will be ignored, 'cause my heart is yours." _[A/N- I had to change it to 'mother' because of Sonny's situation with her father in this story… kbai.]

"**Oh my gosh." Sonny said, her laptop on her knees and her face mere inches away from it. **

"**What?" her mother asked, putting a cup of hot chocolate down in front of Sonny. **

"**Can Chad come over tonight?"**

"**It's 10.30!"**

"**Yeah, but I **_**have **_**to see it in person!"**

"**See what?"**

"**He got a tattoo!"**

"**What?"**

"**Yeah! I don't know how he could go through all that again, and again, and again."**

"**How many tattoos does he **_**have**_**?"**

"**well, 3 now."**

"**You know what they say about tattoos…."**

"**I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that."**

"**What's it of?"**

"**A sun."**

"**Why?"**

"**Sun…Sunny… Sonny." She said, eventually pointing at herself.**

"**Oh. OH! Aw, that's sweet."**

"_So don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard. Don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine, but they can't take what's ours. They can't take what's ours. The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours."_ Sonny sang, the last syllable and strum of the guitar echoing throughout the crowded hall.

Suddenly the audience burst into cheers.

"And that was Sonny Munroe, ladies and gentlemen!"

* * *

_A/N- In my personal opinion, that story was WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY too fluffy. But it doesn't matter what I think. _

_What did you think? REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET COOKIES. :D_


End file.
